


小王子

by Roooo3



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3
Summary: 君主立憲AU、侯爵殷閣下與畫家宰鎮的相遇故事⋯
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

李宰鎮第一次見到那個男人的地方，是在冬日濟州島的海邊，這裡是個偏僻的地點，也是宰鎮最喜歡的地點，運氣好的話，可以在早晨等離峰時間獨享整個海灘數小時，當然這裡落日時分的景色才是最美的，不過這天是個陰天，厚厚的雲層就算待到黃昏也不會變成晚霞，宰鎮有點失望，而且令人討厭的還有那個出現在沙灘上的男人，為什麼這麼冷、風又這麼大的早晨會有人要來跟宰鎮搶這片沙灘呢？

他就這樣與那個男人遠遠的互相瞄來瞄去，當整個天與地與海之間只有你跟他的時候就會變成這樣，真的很難忽略對方的說，本來想等那個人離開，可是過了快一個小時他怎麼還不走？宰鎮開始考慮要不要乾脆自己先走好了，感覺有點想來杯咖啡。

他才想先走的時候，就看見那個人站起來，不過不是往離開的方向走去，而是走向大海，在潮汐的盡頭那裡重新蹲下來。

「 _那個人、該不會是要自殺吧？_ 」畢竟現在海水的溫度可不是開玩笑的，絕對不會是想要游泳。

「喂、你好嗎？」宰鎮對著那個人大喊。

看那人沒反應，宰鎮用日文又喊了一遍。

連中文和英文都用上了，宰鎮沒有其他會的語言了，這時他已經走到那個人旁邊。

蹲著的男人向上看跟他對到眼：「幹嘛啦？」

宰鎮被問呆了，尷尬的杵在那一會兒。

「你想喝咖啡嗎？」最後他只能這麼說。看他不講話：「我可以付錢的。」

「在哪裡？這附近有賣咖啡的地方嗎？」

「開車要十分鐘的地方有。我的車在那，載你去。」

「告訴我路怎麼走、我也是開車來的。」男人站起來。

所以後來他們就坐在咖啡店的窗邊位置，宰鎮在櫃檯領了兩杯咖啡後，在走回位置的幾秒鐘裡，盯著那男人望著窗外的側臉。

「 _他長得真好看！_ 」宰鎮心裡想著。

坐下來以後更尷尬了，宰鎮根本不知道要跟第一次見面的人說什麼，他倆就互瞪著喝著各自的咖啡。

「你是本地人嗎？」

宰鎮想還好他先說話了、回答：「不是、我住首爾，可是我一年會在這待一兩個月。」

「你的口音不像首爾人。」

「我是釜山出身的，但是我二十歲以後就都住在首爾了。你是首爾人吧？」

「嗯⋯我是。」男人回答的有點遲疑。

又是一陣尷尬的沈默，其中宰鎮倒是一直盯著對方的臉，他發現男人的眉宇之間透著一股獨特的氣質。

「你可以讓我拍張相嗎？」

「你想跟我合照啊？」

「不是、我拍你就好。」

「為什麼？」

「我是個畫家，擅長人物肖像，我想畫你，拍了照再畫就不怕你動來動去了！」

男人板著臉一副不想給宰鎮拍的樣子：「你⋯到底知不知道我是誰啊？」

「你是誰？」宰鎮想我才認識你不到半天，而且你不跟我講我怎麼知道你是誰。

「我是殷志源。」男人說，然後靜待宰鎮的反應。

「怎麼寫啊？」

男人稍微嘆了口氣，拿起桌上的菜單跟點菜的筆，在菜單的空白處寫下名字的拼音，又寫上漢字。

「殷志源你好。」宰鎮禮貌的回答：「我是李宰鎮。」他也學志源在菜單上寫了自己的名字。

後來志源表示宰鎮要畫他沒問題，但是他不想照相，所以他跟著宰鎮回到宰鎮住的地方，所以⋯宰鎮用了一天時間幫他畫了一張簡單的彩色肖像畫，所以⋯宰鎮那天晚上跟他睡了。

「你有保險套嗎？」

「沒有。」宰鎮可沒想過會在濟州島有什麼豔遇。

「我不做無套的。」志源說。

「同意、我也不會跟你無套。」宰鎮坦承：「我有B肝的，你要是沒打疫苗還是打過太久體內沒抗體的話，就不行。」

所以他們簡單用手讓對方達到滿足，然後擠在屋裡的那張單人床睡著了。

宰鎮第二天起床的時候，發現志源在半夜就開車走了，只留下一張字條。

“ _對不起、我有急事。_ ”

宰鎮心想還好我有那張畫，他也不抱期待能夠再見到志源，然後他發現畫也被志源帶走了。

「那可是我畫的！」這下子宰鎮就真的是非常不高興了。

兩天後宰鎮回到首爾，他放下行李就去了妹妹家，在那裡等外甥女跟外甥下課回來。

「濟州島如何？」恩珠問他。

「我⋯遇到了一個人。」

「什麼樣的人？他幾歲？他住哪？他做什麼的？」

宰鎮心想這些我都不知道：「他有很漂亮的眼睛、長長的睫毛、高高的鼻子、然後他的眉心長的特別好看。」他一邊在自己的臉上比劃一邊說明給妹妹聽。

恩珠一臉無奈：「哎唷我的傻歐巴、你被人騙走怎麼辦哪？」

「他已經走了，是要怎麼騙我？」

於是他決定給妹妹看志源的畫，這幾張素描是他在志源離開的那天早上憑印象畫出來的。

「你畫的是殷志源？」恩珠問。

「你認識他啊？」宰鎮興奮了起來。

「全國的人都認識他吧！如果以前不認識，現在也應該都認識了。」

「啥？」

恩珠打開電視一台一台轉過去，每家的新聞裡都充滿了殷志源的臉。

“ _殷志源侯爵閣下就任攝政王_ ”

“ _攝政王監國、殷志源會是下一任國王？_ ”

“ _攝政王上任影響大選選情？殷閣下與反對黨較為親近？_ ”

「噢！他還真的是騙了我。」宰鎮說。


	2. Chapter 2

志源在凌晨醒來，他躺在那裡花了半分鐘搞清楚自己現在是在世子殿裡而不是汝夷島的公寓，這是他從濟州島趕回來後的三天裡第一次睡滿四小時。

一旦醒來他就再也睡不著，他拿起手機看看首頁的新聞，果真充滿他在稍早攝政王就任儀式上接過國璽的照片，他看著圖片裡穿著大禮服的自己，心想：“ _好一個白癡！_ ”

新聞下面的評論不意外的充滿烏煙瘴氣：

_「無賴居然可以當國王？科科」_

_「Thief！他偷走了姜成勳王子的王位！」_

_「我不知道國王陛下是怎麼了？偏偏要選一個離過婚的傻B？他病糊塗了嗎？」_

_「這個國家的可悲之處，就是誰先從娘胎爬出來誰就可以當統治者。」_

_「告訴你們一個更可怕的八卦，他還是個雞姦者！」_

“ _我真心不喜歡這個！_ ”志源告訴自己，他把手機往邊上一丟，機子無聲的落在被褥上。

他躺回去瞪著房頂：“ _我也不喜歡韓屋。_ ”從小他就超怕這種傳統建築，總覺得會有鬼從什麼地方跑出來。

他想到這裡又坐起來，在黑暗裡環顧這個超大的房間，真的有點擔心寢宮會鬧鬼。

然後他看到了角落裡宰鎮幫他畫的那幅肖像。

因為是直接從金浦機場趕來王宮的，所以這畫也一起來了，他看著畫中的自己，覺得宰鎮把他畫的太嚴肅了。

“ _就不能把我畫的帥一點嗎？_ ”

他有點後悔走的太急，連宰鎮的電話都沒問，或許⋯在外祖父從心臟支架手術恢復了，志源卸任監國之前，能濫用一次職權。

「我喜歡這個點子。」志源小聲的說。


	3. Chapter 3

志源還真的這麼做了，沒辦法、當你犧牲奉獻自己兩個多月做為洋娃娃任內務府盡情擺弄之後 _(志源暗自覺得自己表現的比想像中好太多了，起碼當他把國璽交還給他的外祖父的時候，整座王宮並沒有少掉一磚一瓦不是嗎？)_ ，得到某個人的連絡方式似乎不是什麼很過分的報酬，當然最開心的是他終於可以做回侯爵閣下而不是攝政王子殿下了 _(太卑微的願望了，以前他從來沒喜歡過閣下這個稱呼。)_ ，然後他終於可以自己開車這點也太棒了！

說到這他已經把車開到了宰鎮所住的社區樓下，從昨晚到今早他起碼打了十通電話給宰鎮，但是都沒被接起來，讓他開始懷疑張水院這個小子給他的是否是個空號，好在他有地址，聽說這個住址也是超級難找的，因為宰鎮名下並沒有房產，也沒有把戶籍遷到租屋處，弄了半天原來他住在妹婿所擁有的一處公寓裡 _(他妹婿還個上市公司老闆呢！)_ 。

志源就這樣直接開上社區車道，不意外的被攔住他的警衛上來盤查，話說他自己的臉就是最好的通行證：「我找朋友，他住在某樓某座。」

宰鎮下樓時就目睹了守衛大叔被王公貴族突然大駕光臨而嚇的屁滾尿流的樣子，超尷尬的，宰鎮只好把志源帶到樓上。

「把門關好、不然貓會跑出去。」一進門、宰鎮就垮著一張臉：「你為什麼會跑來啊？」

志源聳聳肩：「我來道歉的，對不起、那天走的有點急。」國王陛下是真的在深夜裡心臟病發作，醫生判斷他需要開刀裝上支架，然後休養數月，這些時間裡必須有人代替他履行王室勤務，所以志源才會星月兼程的趕回王宮，後來的事想必宰鎮也都知道了。

「我早忘了、那都是幾個月以前的事了。」宰鎮嘴上說不在意其實就是在意了嘛， _還嫌棄他來的晚了_ 。

「對不起、這麼久才出現。」志源又道歉：「我最近幾個月有點忙，忙著⋯管理大家⋯」他說的很含蓄。

「你並沒有真的在統治這個國家，這個國家是屬於所有人民的。」宰鎮指著自己：「像我這樣的平民才是國家的主人，王室只是擁王派人士的魁儡。」

「喔？所以你是共和派的喔？」志源問。

「我通常只投給支持同性婚姻合法化與推展流浪動物照顧政策的政黨。」「另外、我也支持提早除役韓國所有的核電廠⋯」

「不過嚴格來說，我是共和派的沒錯。」宰鎮說到後來有點不好意思，他可沒想過會在王室成員面前承認自己贊成廢除王權。

「我沒想到你的政治參與度比我還高，那你怎麼會不認識我？」志源補充：「我是指在濟州島的時候。」

「國王是誰並不影響這個國家的政策走向，我不是說了嗎？他只是虛位元首，我沒必要認識他的家人。」

「好吧！不過好在我跟你的主張是一樣的，我也贊成廢除王室。如果王權倒塌了，我也不用繼承那個什麼鬼王位了。」志源做了個鬼臉。

「喔？我覺得能擁有幾台超跑挺不錯的啊！」宰鎮超喜歡跑車的。

「王宮裡沒有那種東西，我們現在晚上還在點油燈呢！」志源打趣的說。

宰鎮知道志源在開玩笑，可是他一想到某件事就笑不出來了：「你偷了我的畫，你得先還我才行。」

「我偷？」志源很詫異：「那是拿好不好？而且那是我的畫才對，是我的臉啊！」他比了比自己。

「是我畫的、所以是我的。」宰鎮更生氣了：「你想要不會自己畫啊？」

「好好好、明天就叫人拿來還你好嗎？」志源發現宰鎮是認真的，只好妥協。

所以他們這樣算是和好了，所以⋯那天晚上他們就做了全套，在宰鎮去買了保險套跟潤滑液之後 _(畢竟侯爵閣下的身體可是傷不起啊！)_ ，末了他們擠在單人床上的時候，宰鎮小聲的跟他說：「其實當你在假裝統治著大家的時候，輿論認為你表現的還不錯。」

可惜志源是個對稱讚嚴重過敏的人：「不、我讓很多人失望了，自從我離了婚，全韓國的媒體都致力於把我塑造成一個負心漢加啃老廢物，我在監國時期沒有捅出半點簍子可真太不符合民意期待了。」他自嘲的說。


	4. Chapter 4

志源不久以後就被張水院出賣了 _(水院表示：沒辦法，我是領內務府的俸祿過生活的。)_ ，他被長公主召見 _(其實不就是走出他自己的公寓三分鐘以後就回到了父母家嘛，平常他髒衣服累積太多需要洗的時候他也是這樣拿回家的。)_ ，他低頭喪氣的在母親面前接受她的教(責)誨(罵)：「你為什麼就不能安分幾天呢？還以為你在王宮住了幾個月就改邪歸正了呢！結果還給我勾搭上男人，我還在指望你做過攝政王就能有點責任感，趕快再婚給王室添後代！」

「母親、我說過我不會再婚了。」志源傻傻的頂嘴：「交男朋友比交女朋友好多了，起碼他不能用假懷孕逼我結婚。」這下可好了，長公主連廷杖都拿出來了 _(果然宮裡長大的人就是不一樣)_ ，志源就結結實實的挨了一頓。

晚上宰鎮幫他上藥的時候也一點都不溫柔：「為什麼要這樣跟你媽媽頂嘴呢？我媽媽要是還在的話，我整天抱著她都還來不及呢！」

「相信我、她不是只把我當兒子在養的。」志源悠悠的說：「有哪個母親會設計兒子跟女人發生關係，然後用假懷孕逼我結婚啊，該死的爭權奪利。」

「所以前侯爵夫人不是被你外遇氣到流產的，她是根本沒懷上小孩？」宰鎮問。

「你為什麼會知道這個，你在網路上搜尋過我啦？」志源想說是誰上次說國王只是虛位元首，對王室成員沒興趣的。

宰鎮心想：“ _我何止搜過你，你在網上好看的照片都被我存到電腦裡頭，有些我還畫成了畫像呢！_ ”但是他永遠不會承認的，只好轉移話題：「如果王位繼承人是同性戀的話，確實挺勁爆的。」

「我不是同、我是雙的。」志源糾正道：「而且我一點也不想繼承王位，我外公還活的好好的、舅舅還活的好好的⋯我還有個表弟呢！」

宰鎮心想：“ _你外公已經八十了，最近動過心臟支架手術，你舅舅已經臥床二十年了，誰也沒想讓他繼承王位，不然前陣子你怎會被委任為攝政王呢？_ ”

最後他只能說：「你表弟倒是挺不錯的，可惜他的繼承順位排在你後面。」

「很難說啊、沒準我再闖幾次禍就能被踢出祖譜了，成勳他⋯可以做的很好的。」

他們討論的是二公主的長子姜成勳，一個從童話故事裡走出來的男人，貨真價實的王子 _(儘管他其實跟志源一樣都只有侯爵頭銜，不過看在他連年入選世界最美一百人的份上，稱呼他為王子一點也不過分。)_ ，從小就是王室的活招牌，全國女性的夢中情人，他經營的慈善基金會全球知名，粉絲俱樂部人數海放線上所有大勢偶像。

「不如我們現在去國會大廈前面bobo一下？我就可以把這些爛攤子都丟給他了。」志源提議。

「我不想變成名人。」宰鎮說：「況且我覺得他也不怎麼想當國王。」

「為什麼這麼想？」

「他要是覬覦你的位子，你一定早就逃跑讓給他了，你頂著壓力接攝政王，不就是也想保護他？」

志源想著 _天哪居然被這傢伙矇對了！_ 他挑了挑眉：「我媽說她要見你一面。你⋯可以不去沒關係，我不保證你踏進去公主府邸的時候不會有刺客跳出來暗殺你。」

「等我見到她的時候我需要親她的手嗎？我從沒有親過一個公主。」

「你不能親她手，你得跪下來給她行大禮。」志源開玩笑說。


	5. Chapter 5

志源覺得鬆了一口氣，因為就算宰鎮不想去見長公主，也難保他不會在什麼時候被綁了去，乖乖的坐上內務府的公務車進去至少有尊嚴多了。

準備要晉見公主，宰鎮謝絕了志源幫他買套正裝的提議，他跟宰鎮溜進去宰鎮的妹婿的公司 _(志源表示用溜這個字也太侮辱我了吧！我只是去的時候那裡正好沒別人。)_ ：「我知道有個地方放了很多正式的衣服，職員跟我很熟的。」。

然後他們就這樣被老闆夫婦逮個正著。

「喔！是殿下嗎？」恩珠先是發出一聲尖叫：「民女⋯民女參見殿下。」

志源伸出左手扶住她，以免她真的像電視劇裡面一樣跪下來，他心想：“ _我真恨大長今、我也真恨同伊⋯_ ”，不過想到恩珠是宰鎮的最愛，他只能說：「李女士、我現在已經又回去當侯爵了，妳不需要用殿下來稱呼我，妳甚至可以叫我志源歐巴也沒關係。」

然後是那個妹婿，志源與他互相打量，一眼就能看出梁老闆不能忍受自己不是方圓一百公尺內最尊貴的人，他只能拿出王室的營業用態度：「梁先生。」然後看到對方稍微把右邊身體往前傾，他立刻搶著伸出手，讓梁老闆順勢伸手出來與他握手 _(王室成員可以主動與人握手，但是對方先伸手的話就是對王室失禮。)_ ：「我從徐太志與孩子們的時期就是你的粉絲，感謝你這二十多年來對我國文化產業的貢獻。」

還好這企業家 _(宰鎮抗議：是冷血的企業家)_ 滿吃這一套的，所以志源沒有被控以竊盜 _(有點可惜，他又錯過了一次被逐出王室的機會。)_ ，然後他還被這對夫婦邀請去員工餐廳吃了一頓，志源不太理解為什麼打菜的阿姨們平常已經見過權志龍這種等級的人物，然後只是個區區侯爵出現也要這麼興奮，明明GD對人類的貢獻比殷志源這種法定米蟲大多了好嗎？

總之跟宰鎮家人第一次相遇感覺挺好，但是志源心知肚明當宰鎮進了公主府一定不會是這種和樂融融的氣氛，起碼以王家幾乎是鼻孔內視鏡等級的情報蒐集功力，恐怕宰鎮中學時蹺過幾次課這種小污點都可以被扒糞出來。其實對志源來說，只要宰鎮不是什麼連環殺手還是強姦慣犯，他絕對希望可以跟宰鎮繼續在一起，只是該來的總是躲不掉，該被長公主逼退的，他也強求不了。

結果公務車還沒開進汝矣島就被王宮的人馬截胡了，志源聽到這消息的時候人在母親的家裡。

「是中宮娘娘的懿旨。」秘書張水院不帶感情的宣布這消息。

志源偷偷欣賞著母親氣急敗壞的表情，地球上可以讓長公主乖乖聽話的人應該除了中殿也沒誰了，但是為什麼外祖母插手了呢？志源就說不準事情會往哪裡走了。

當天晚上宰鎮很晚才回到家，志源與他通電話的時候，聽得出來他非常疲憊，就連志源問他覺得王宮大不大好不好玩，他也不怎麼想回答。

「你知道、不管發生什麼事，或是你想怎麼樣，我都支持你。」志源想給他打打氣：「我⋯是真的愛你，我尊重你所有的決定。」他沒想到自己一不留神就把愛這個字給說出來了，這時候他才發現自己比原本想像的更重視宰鎮。

「我⋯這幾天有些事情要先處理一下，可能暫時沒有辦法跟你見面了。」宰鎮說。

「喔⋯沒關係，等你不忙的時候再跟我聯絡吧！」志源心裡想說完了，這段感情應該到這邊就要結束了。

“ _但是我又能怎麼辦呢？_ ”他問自己。


	6. Chapter 6

他連夜開車回去釜山，想在一切陷入混亂之前再見童年好友一面，所以第二天早上在德把店門拉起來的時候，就看到宰鎮一臉倦容的杵在對街。

「來啦？怎麼也不先通知一下。」在德酷酷的問他，但其實心裡高興的很。

「昨晚才臨時決定的，我也不能待太久。」宰鎮走進店裡，環顧在德的進口車店：「那台車怎麼賣？」他試圖跟在德議價：「我馬上就會變成名人了，可以給點折扣嗎？」

在德覺得他在吹牛，想了想說：「你妹婿不是那個什麼的老闆嗎？你幫我弄來BigBang演唱會第一排的票再說，嗯⋯我還要Sistar的。」

「Sistar已經解散了，還有、她們也不是YG的。」宰鎮平平的說。

而且要等到BigBang都退伍也太久了，他們商量以後決定用Black Pink的演唱會代替，不過宰鎮心裡也沒準什麼時候他才買的到那台車 _(要等到什麼時候Black Pink才會在釜山開演唱會啊？)。_

然後他還去了大學找他的指導教授，教授陪著他去畫廊，跟老闆說宰鎮之前在那裡寄賣的畫通通都不要賣了，過一陣子他會去搬走的。

老闆一臉不解：「可惜了、你才稍微在業界累積了一點名氣，我估計未來三年內你的畫可以漲個一倍左右的，結果你現在說你都不賣了，你要放棄畫畫了嗎？」

「我沒說我要放棄、我只是不需要再賣掉自己的作品求生活了，我⋯我不缺錢。」宰鎮說。

「你那個有錢的親戚嗎？常上電視的那個？」老闆問。

「是有錢的親戚沒錯，也常上電視，不過是另外一個。」宰鎮解釋，不過他沒期待老闆聽的懂。


	7. Chapter 7

志源坐在王宮內，幾乎所有他的家族都在這 _(除了他生病的舅舅)_ ，他們剛剛聽完中宮娘娘的懿旨，整個廳裡瀰漫著詭異的氣氛，突然二公主「哇！」的一聲哭了出來，成勳連忙安慰他的母親，可惜他臉上的笑容出賣了他的真心，志源覺得成勳正在極力忍住原地跳起大聲歡呼的衝動，其實志源自己也超級想這樣做的，不過瞄了一眼身旁臉色鐵青的長公主，志源心想 _我們可以等下再慶祝_ 。

想到慶祝、他不免想起宰鎮現在在幹嘛，三四天前他們講過電話以後就沒再連絡過了，而且他竟然蠢到先說了愛，他記得宰鎮最後只悠悠的說了句：「等過幾天之後，你再決定要不要愛我吧！」唉、如果他倆這樣就沒了，被甩的人豈不是就是志源自己了。

然後金內務總管走進來宣布了今晚主人公的登場：「王子殿下駕到！」

(釜山)

在德走進辦公室，看見Tony在吃泡麵：「還有嗎？我也想吃。」

「看完這則新聞再泡給你吃。」Tony目不轉睛的盯著電視。

“Breaking News：王室緊急記者會，先王流落民間的後代出現，王室繼承順位大地震！”

畫面裡王室發言人慷慨激昂的宣讀著講稿，聲明在日侵時期先王 _(現任國王的父親)_ 被大眾認為已遭日本政府的暗殺的王長子，其實早被內官們暗中保護逃出王宮，在民間隱姓埋名生活並留有後代，現在他的嫡長孫被王室找到了 _(感謝DNA鑑定技術的發達)_ ，因為嫡系男性親屬的緣故，這位王孫會直接被封為王子、且在繼承排位上超越現任國王的兩個外孫。

「哇、真是太八卦了。」在德坐到Tony旁邊，他也看的很入迷。

「各位媒體朋友，接下來王子殿下會出來說幾句話。」直播中發言人一退開講台，所有記者的閃光燈就啪啪啪啪啪啪啪的對著講台後的入口，內務總管一聲清亮的：「王子殿下駕到！」，所有人 _(包括電視機前面的Tony跟在德)_ 不自覺地伸長脖子想看看這位新王子，啪啪啪啪啪啪啪聲的節奏又更快了。

一陣陣的閃光燈中，先映入眼簾的是拿著手機的兩隻手，然後才是那個快步走進來、被白光密集地拍到讓人看不清楚的正裝男子。

在德：「Fuck！」

Tony嚇得連筷子都掉了：「他不是 ⋯？」

講台上的宰鎮拿著手機錄著湧上來的媒體與接續不斷的閃光燈，他慢慢的從左拍到右，再從右拍到左，嘴裡唸著：「哇！真是大發了⋯！」

在德從座位上跳起來：「Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！他真的沒在吹牛啊！」


	8. Chapter 8

稍早宰鎮走進房間裡之後，先是跟長公主夫婦與二公主夫婦恭敬的致意，跟成勳與允智互相認識了一下，然後低著頭走到志源前面：「對不起。」他一臉做錯事的表情：「我沒有先跟你商量就決定了，其實⋯也不是我決定的，是中宮奶奶。」說到這邊他抬頭瞄了一下志源：「恭喜你、你解脫了，開心嗎？」

志源凶巴巴的瞪著他：「你到底是不是白癡啊？」心裡翻騰不已，覺得自己在狂喜與狂悲中上下起伏，喜的是宰鎮永遠不會離開他了，悲的是 _他知道自己也將永遠放不下宰鎮⋯或是說這個宮廷_ 。

他沒辦法在這種場合把自己這麼複雜的感情解釋給宰鎮聽，也不期待他能聽的懂，最後他只能幫宰鎮再多確認幾次稍晚記者會的講稿 _(當然是內務府寫的)_ ，有些真的很文言拗口的句子也幫他順了一下：「你等下記得講慢一點，不要趕，這是直播，要讓人聽清楚你在講什麼。」

「我覺得我還沒有準備好。」宰鎮的臉色很蒼白。

「我準備了四十年，也準備的不好。」志源安慰他，幫他撫平新西裝上的皺褶：「享受這些吧，你顛覆不了這個國家的。」

然後志源在電視上看到宰鎮拿著手機出場的時候，心想：“ _這個白癡、你也太享受了吧？_ ”

「大家好，我是李宰鎮。」宰鎮才說完又是一陣炫目的閃光燈，他覺得剛才講的好像太小聲了，所以又說了一次：「我是李宰鎮。」然後拿出那張被志源改過的稿子開始唸，一旦開始他就無法克制自己越來越快的語速，以致於當他全部唸完以後面前的記者們都是一副迷惘的表情，他只好把最後幾句再唸一次：「我願意為了國家鞠躬盡瘁、貢獻己力⋯」然後自己補了一句：「直到人民不需要我為止。」才講完又是一陣啪啪啪啪啪啪啪的閃光燈。

志源從電視裡看，覺得宰鎮好像已經處在靈魂出走的狀態，可是接下來提問的環節才是最恐怖的，希望內務府有先跟媒體諸公設定好問題集。事實上、設定是設定好了，只可惜王室把一個人想簡單了⋯

第一個記者只是提了殿下您對成為王室成員有何期許之類的、非常溫和問題，宰鎮也用他非常溫柔的語氣回答道：「當我說我會盡力服務直到人民不再需要我的時候，我也沒自信人民會需要我，可能我穿的像個古代人一樣住在王宮裡，大家就會覺得這個國家變的比較好⋯然後納稅的錢一部分變成我的。可是你要是迷偶像的話，去買CD跟演唱會門票還可以自己選自己喜歡的偶像，自己也開心⋯這樣用公民義務讓國民供我吃穿有點不好意思⋯我比那些偶像老多了。」他說完自己笑了笑。

整批記者馬上像是聞到血味的鯊魚一樣撲了上來：「殿下、請問您原本是共和派的嗎？」「請問您贊成王室還權於民嗎？」「請問您⋯」

「這個國家本來就是屬於全體國民的，我從在當平民時就深信不疑，不存在所謂還權於民的議題，可是因為血緣的緣故我將成為人民的⋯說公僕也不太對，可能像是個圈養的寵物？嗯⋯我對國王陛下與王長子殿下非常敬佩，我也有義務協助他們履行王室的勤務，不過我本身無意繼承王位，如果未來能夠修法解散王室的話，我會樂觀其成的。」

「雖然您樂見國家走向共和，請問您有意識到您身為先王的李氏嫡系子孫，您的現身無異是對擁王派打了一劑強心針？」記者點出這個記者會所隱含的最大議題。

「嗯、我知道我是這個國家僅存的兩位姓李的王室繼承人之一，之前可能有人主張一旦李氏男性王族不存在的話，王家就可以結束了，所以我出現以後應該有些主張王室續存的人感到很高興，不過我要在這裡聲明一點⋯」他傾身專注的看著鏡頭，一個字一個字的說：「我就將會是那最後一人，我⋯是同性戀，我人生中交往的六名對象都是男人，在同性別婚姻不能在本國取得合法的形況下，我就不能結婚。可是不管未來我是否得到與同性結婚的權利，我這輩子都不打算以任何方式與非配偶的女性產生後代⋯我已經有一個外甥跟一個外甥女了，我為此已感到滿足。」

他說完這段話時，整個記者會現場一片死寂，似乎所有人的神智都已經被嚇到放飛，好在內務總管率先恢復了清醒，他平穩的宣告王子殿下即將離席，所有的記者就傻在原地目睹宰鎮最後一次把手機掏出來、朝會場喀擦了兩下後離開。

看到這裡、志源笑到門牙都快噴出來了：「我操、他真的是來顛覆這個國家的。」 


	9. Chapter 9

十分鐘後志源發現網路上正在瘋傳一個從講台方向錄下的記者會視頻，他告訴自己： _「他真的是一個白癡⋯」_

  
  
我們這位新王子一下現場就發IG的行為已經算是小意思了，網路上整夜都沸騰了，國內外主流媒體也按耐不住瘋了起來，這則新聞在全球的轟動程度已經超越了世界盃闖進四強那檔事，畢竟一是全球首見流落民間的王子、二是全球首見公開支持共和制的王子，三是全球首見公開出櫃的王子，你說整個地球是不是都不用睡了。

  
  
不過這些破事宰鎮全都沒機會接觸到，他的手機上傳完影片後馬上被沒收了，沒多久IG也被鎖了 _(還好神通廣大的網友都備份了。)_ ，這兩天他過著猶如被軟禁的日子，連個可以說話的人都沒有，好在宰鎮本來就是不多話的人，這麼清閒他就正好用來畫畫呢！

  
  
「我已經看你塗那塊塗了十分鐘，可是我怎麼看都跟十分鐘前一模一樣。」志源在他背後說著，本來以為宰鎮會悽慘的在世子殿過著以淚洗面的生活，沒想到這小子吃好睡好還挺滋潤的。  


  
宰鎮回頭：「我再畫三十分鐘你還是會覺得它是一樣的，你沒有訓練過你的眼睛。」

  
  
志源說：「我只能待二十分鐘，你要坐在那裡繼續塗那畫，還是我們找點事做？」

  
_  
(哼、你以為作者會讓他們上床啊！想太多！)_ 他們的確是上了床，不過宰鎮就是躺在床上用志源的手機打給恩珠：「你好不好？妹妹好不好？弟弟好不好？咪咪好不好？查爾斯好不好？」宰鎮一個一個點名。  


  
「我們都挺好的，弟弟跟妹妹特興奮的，一覺起床舅舅就變王子了，他倆高興的不得了。」恩珠說。  


  
「你不是也變公主了嗎？」  


  
「嗯、家裡出現那些護衛的時候炫錫歐巴氣都氣死了，他認為內務府瞧不起他，覺得他保護不了我們母子。」恩珠打趣的說：「可是沒多久他就愛上這種被前後簇擁的感覺了，你也知道他多喜歡使喚人啊！」  


  
宰鎮想像了一下，也不意外那個自我感覺良好的妹婿會有這種反應：「對不起、我沒先問你想不想當讓你兒子當國王，就自己決定要在記者會上講那些。」

  
  
「沒關係的、我老公說我們家弟弟除了繼承YG以外，不准他做別的。」

  
  
宰鎮心想，也不知道弟弟長大的時候這公司會不會已經被妹婿玩垮了，他還真敢說。

  
  
恩珠跟他說外面輿論都在罵他這個來亂的笨蛋，他不以為意：「如果一個人要表現好才能當國王的話，就違反君權神授的意義了，只要他們多想想，就會知道王位這個設計概念很蠢的，蠢到讓我這種人也可以當國王，然後他們就會想方設法把王室推翻掉，這樣我的目的就達到了。」

  
  
掛了電話以後宰鎮發現志源盯著他看：「你想得太簡單了，這個王室可不是耍耍小流氓就能瓦解的。」他嘆了口氣：「算了、管不動你，我現在地位比你還低啊王子殿下。」

  
  
宰鎮說：「那我是不是可以不用對你用敬語了？」

  
  
志源吼出來：「說的好像你之前就有用過一樣。」假裝要給他一個飛踢。

  
  
其實志源是被中殿給宣進宮來的，稍早在外祖母那兒他忍不住抱怨：「外婆、妳為什麼要把我的男友變成我的表弟？」

  
  
「孩子你多讀點書好嗎？就算他不是你表弟你們也結不了婚的，現在民事伴侶法還排不進國會會期呢！」這事被中宮娘娘一語道破，她說完自己也搖搖頭：「你別怪我、陛下年事已高，他窮盡一生的力氣就是想找到親哥哥的後代，總要讓他解決一樁心事才行！」

  
  
所以教宰鎮規矩的任務就落在殷閣下身上了，志源不由得佩服中殿這一石二鳥之計，起碼她手握宰鎮就不怕志源能跑多遠。不過有件事情志源有自己的看法，這個國家只有禁止四親等表兄妹的婚姻關係，而且那還是基於異性戀優生學的考量，他跟宰鎮是六等表親、又生不出孩子，總之⋯他對這個國家的公民素養有信心，就如同他一直秘密地期待著總有一天能修法廢除王室一樣，他也秘密地期待著總有一天能修法承認同性婚姻。


	10. Chapter 10

現在志源深深的覺得外祖母叫他教宰鎮規矩真是最毒婦人心了，她要不是期待其中一方殺了另一方，就是期待他倆吵到分手。

  
  
天氣一熱宰鎮就老是像原始人一樣想把上衣都脫了，第一次看到他裸露的老尚宮們跟內務官們都驚訝地尖叫出來，但是現在宮裡上上下下完全審美疲勞到看都不想看了，可偏偏王公貴族出席各種場合就是要穿的人模人樣。還有他永不離身的電扇也是非常不得體，要是王室成員公開亮相時拿著電扇吹，就好似在暗示主辦單位招待不周全一樣，會有人因此被罵的。

  
  
「為什麼有人會因為照顧不好我而受罰呢？我不是就該自己想辦法照顧好自己嗎？」宰鎮總是這麼天真。

  
  
「就像把寵物養胖、主人會很得意這樣，或是看著偶像美美的出現、粉絲也會開心啊！」志源機伶的用宰鎮發明的“王族寵物論”跟“王族偶像論”回擊。

  
  
宰鎮這白目擺明就是要來搶走志源之前蟬聯二十年「最令人討厭的王室成員」的寶座，尤其他公開自己的政治傾向真的是犯了王族大忌。基本上貴族們只能活的像個可愛動物，一旦他們會思考、還是對公民議題顯露一絲絲關心，就會被視為干政。志源對他解釋了：「我在當攝政王的時期，這國家的新法可都是送進宮裡讓我一件件拿著國璽蓋下去才能公告的呢！唉、虛位元首就是個橡皮圖章的命運，能蓋章核准法令，對內容寫什麼卻連屁都不能放一個。」

  
  
最糟的還是這社會對同性戀的歧視，如果宰鎮是在國王或是攝政王的身份裡出櫃，所有敢謾罵他的人都會被以侮辱元首罪起訴的。現在這狀況就超慘的，雖然他人在宮裡，但是外面挺同派與仇同派的對立已經因為他這指標性人物的出現而被完全激化了，明槍傷不到宮牆裡的王子，暗箭卻可以射向他身在民間的家人，前幾天晚上一個直播的選秀節目上，就有一個廢物來賓用噁心的語氣問了新駙馬：「聽說你家的孩子都是我們的“new queen”帶大的，你難道就不擔心讓他跟孩子獨處嗎？」這人渣真是高明，說的不帶一個髒字，誰也告不了他，但是他暗示同性戀者就會是戀童癖、還有一刀就直插宰鎮最寶貝的外甥跟外甥女這點真的是惡毒至極。志源一路走來被罵慣了，但是一聽說這消息也升起一股想叫內務府搞個暗殺的怒意，可惜這是二十一世紀了，王室可不能拿納稅人的錢養一批私人暗殺部隊什麼的，志源只能動用在他國稅局的關係，讓這個混蛋體驗一下被查稅的感受。

  
  
當時梁老闆也沒反擊，只是立刻起身丟下一句：「我不幹了！」然後離席，志源不得不佩服他不在鏡頭前跟人吵架、但是退席導致直播節目開天窗的勇氣，他暗自想著：「沒枉費我年輕時候飯過你。」然後羨慕宰鎮有這種挺他到底的家人。

  
  
「沒關係的、恩珠說她老公不上節目也好，正好專心準備給歌手發專輯。」宰鎮反而安慰志源。

  
  
「喔？所以我可以知道下一個come back的是誰嗎？」志源挺好奇。


	11. Chapter 11

宰鎮第一次離開王宮就是離開首爾去災區，沒辦法、醫生尚不建議國王經受這些舟車勞頓，希望災民看見王子跟侯爵這對王室魯蛇連袂出席不要太過失望。

「他們都是在水災後無家可歸的人，你等下講話小心點。」志源提醒他，但是心裡也沒底這樣事先警告到底有用沒用。

他們穿著襯衫、西裝褲與很醜的大叔夾克 _(表現半正式又親民的外貌)_ ，在大批媒體跟隨下，來到這由學校體育館改成的臨時收容所 _(還好抗議民眾沒有追到首都圈外，或是內務府與當地警察清場的很成功)_ ，災民一家一家的住在用簡易隔板搭出的房間裡，幾乎沒有隱私可言，地上克難的鋪著巧拼分辨出走道與房間。

宰鎮選了一“戶”帶著孩子的年輕夫婦開始他的拜訪，他蹲在門口對著空氣做了一個敲門的動作：「你好、方便打擾嗎？」被邀請後他們脫鞋跪坐在巧拼上，由志源負責慰問對方住的還舒服嗎？棉被衣物食物充足嗎？等等，宰鎮的目光則是被還在學爬步的娃娃吸引住：「他幾個月了？」「我可以抱抱他嗎？」得到允許的新王子開心的把娃娃抱著與父母開始討論自己的外甥與外甥女幾個月會爬幾個月能走等等主題，另一個大一點的孩子這時候走過來搭上宰鎮的肩膀：「叔叔、請你吃仙貝。」

「謝謝。」宰鎮接過來以後把餅乾放進上衣口袋，然後從兜裡拿出一顆糖果回禮。

他們又拜訪了一對老夫婦，老人家看他們跪下來講話的時候驚訝不已，他們最後只好盤腿坐著，老先生還拉著志源的手興奮的哭出來：「閣下、您出生的時候我開心的不得了，我還留著當時您的剪報，一直很珍惜的保存著，可惜⋯房子被沖走⋯」志源被弄得非常害羞，但是他起身離開後小聲的吩咐秘書說：「水院、能不能去國家圖書館還是什麼地方再弄來那份舊報紙呢？」

最後他們來到一間教室，用途是作為托育災民孩子的地方，宰鎮很仔細的一張張看過掛在牆上的孩子們的畫作，熱切的與作畫者們討論上面的內容，他全部看完以後，走到角落蹲下來對一個小女孩說：「怎麼沒有看到妳的畫呢？」

「殿下、她的媽媽失蹤了，她來這裡兩天，就沒說過一句話。」老師說明。

宰鎮聽了也沒說什麼，拿起桌上的色筆與畫紙，簡單的畫了一張圖，拿給那個小妹妹看：「你猜這是什麼？」

「這是一頂帽子！」旁邊的孩子大聲的搶答。

「不是喔！再猜。」

「這張圖好可怕⋯」女孩兒開口：「一隻蛇吞了一隻大象，你看！這裡是頭，這是大象的屁股⋯」她伸手指著畫作說明。

「叮咚叮」宰鎮模仿著綜藝節目裡答對的音效，從口袋裡拿出糖果給她：「給你獎品。」

孩子們看到糖果果然一湧而上，志源看著宰鎮又掏出更多糖來發，不過他可沒有把剛剛拿到的仙貝送出去⋯

那天晚上中殿破例允許志源在宮中留宿，在漆黑的世子殿裡，志源讓宰鎮枕在自己的手臂上：「我有一個很瘋狂的想法⋯」他輕輕的說：「或許你會成為一個好國王。」

「再好也好不過你的、哥⋯」宰鎮說：「你每次只要認真做什麼事情，就可以做的比誰都好的⋯」


	12. Chapter 12

志源看著頭版上新王子一手各抱著一個孩子，被其他更多孩子簇擁著，在災區小學教室裡讀童話故事的照片，心想： _"好個宣傳樣板。"_ 以前這種置入性行銷只會讓志源感到噁心 _(王室勾結媒體傳達給納稅人：你的稅金沒白花。)_ ，不過他深知宰鎮做這些事的時候包含的真心，因為他在現場，從頭到尾目擊宰鎮怎麼陪孩子畫畫弄到自己的袖口都沾滿顏料、怎麼又是裝猩猩叫又是扮鬼抓孩子，玩到水院都一直在志源耳邊提醒：「哥、我們該走了。」

「再待一會兒吧！後面又沒行程。」志源說這話的時候眼睛還捨不得離開宰鎮，他隱約有點遺憾自己沒辦法給宰鎮生個小孩。

有了新王子在災區表現體貼又親民的事蹟，民調裡宰鎮的好感度稍微上升了那麼一點 _(主要是女性及三十歲以下的人，四五十歲以上的男性還是一片慘兮兮。)_ ，王室也開始安排他與政界人物的非正式會面。

最先登場的是劉總理，這位長期執政的多數黨黨魁對外有著聖人般的名聲，甚至被國民取了“劉大神”的綽號，他恭敬的向王子致意，宰鎮卻回他：「你不用這麼客氣，起碼你是人民選出來的公僕，而我⋯是國家的寵物，你的地位比我高多了。」把總理搞得很堂皇，他還說：「抱歉、我之前都沒投給你的政黨，但是你是個好人，我想我們應該可以和平相處的。」

他接著向總理闡述他支持廢除王家的論點：「大家可能會顧及現在的國王跟王長子，不願意做壞人⋯可是我是個外來者，民眾對我是沒有感情的，如果執政黨能表態支持等國王與王長子百年之後王室自動解散，我就直接變回平民就行了！」他補充：「當然現存的王族們如果還需要繼續領一些王室俸祿來養老的話可以再討論，不過我的表哥跟表弟妹似乎不怎麼有經濟壓力。」

「殿下、容在下提醒您一句，依據本國的憲法，王室成員是無法直接或間接參與政治的，所以您剛才所提的對於王室法架構的指示，恕在下無法給您任何承諾。」總理好心的提醒他。

「我知道啊！不過你人都來了，我想好歹可以讓我提個建議吧？」

總理笑笑的點點頭，然後陷入一陣尷尬的沈默。「⋯王子殿下、在下就冒昧的請教一下，如果在下不聽從您的建議，您要怎麼處置我？」劉總理恭敬的請教他。

「我還能對你怎樣。」宰鎮不假思索地回答：「這次大選我會投給你的對手陣營、秘密地。」

「喔。」劉總理點了點頭，接著說：「殿下、在下有一整個政黨需要帶領，請您體諒在下有在下的難處，就像⋯」

「就像企業文化嗎？」宰鎮問。

「不是的殿下，這就像是滿足客戶的需求，得顧及本黨的主要支持者的意念。」劉總理解釋。

「你的選民結構是？」

「多半是五十歲以上的壯年人為主呢，殿下、雖然大部分年輕人都贊成王室還權於民，不過國內青年人的投票率一直不高，所以⋯」劉總理說到這裡就沒有再說下去了。

「喔、我了解了。」宰鎮也沒再說什麼，就結束了這次的會面。


	13. Chapter 13

他居然就這樣逃出王宮 _(宰鎮表示：很簡單好不好，宮牆那麼低。)_ ，然後跑回他進宮之前的租屋處去 _(妹妹妹婿家裡外都是護衛，可不能自投羅網。)_ ，結果發現那裡被原來住對門的男生占了。  
  
  
「宰鎮哥、我們昨天才搬過來的，搬家過程還做了vlive直播呢！」是那個長的比女人還漂亮的男孩秦禹開的門。

  
  
「應該要叫他殿下才對啊！」後面那個細長眼睛的男孩提醒他。

  
  
但是他們還是很好心的收留了宰鎮這位原住戶，宰鎮也樂於在他們家避風頭加逗寵物。

  
  
「好神奇喔！殿下居然在我們家客廳。」閔浩興奮的跳來跳去。  
  
  
宰鎮心想 _這是我家客廳才對，我才搬走幾天而已⋯_ 冷血的企業家果然作風非常資本主義。不過他還是有些事情可以拜託幾位年輕人幫忙的，所以⋯

  
  
「嗨！IC們、我們是WINNER，我們家都搬好了喔！」「而且我們今天家裡來了貴客！」「讓我們歡迎王子殿下！」啪啪啪鼓掌。

  
  
「喔?！這樣是已經在錄了嗎？」「宰鎮哥、這是直播喔，你看有心心進來了。」

  
  
「大家好，我是李宰鎮。」他專注地直視著手機螢幕，看到一堆IC的留言就一個接著一個出現了。

  
__   
_**“大發！是王子！”** _   
__   
_**“我暈，為什麼王子會出現在WINNER的直播? ”** _   
__   
_**“天哪?！王子跟WINNER同框了，狗生圓滿了我。”** _

  
  
宰鎮跟四個男孩在鏡頭前閒聊了大約二十分鐘左右，他隱約地聽到警笛聲越來越近，就抓準了最後的時刻，對鏡頭說出他積了很久的話：

  
  
「我要告訴所有在看這個直播的韓國人，我也覺得這件事情很荒謬，可是比起你們所有人，我也沒有更多的力量，我是說真的。如果你跟我一樣討厭這種被用血緣決定了終身職業的狀況的話，不要只是在鍵盤後罵我，也不用來現場堵我、想丟我雞蛋⋯護衛都會擋住的，你就只要走出門去投票，這事公平的很，你有你的一票，我也只有我的這一票，我沒比你強多少，去吧！去投給支持廢除王權的政黨，你就不用再看到我了！我也不用再扮演你們的玩偶了。」

  
  
然後內務府的護衛就衝進來把他抓走了。


	14. Chapter 14

  
志源盯著畫面上的宰鎮，他重複的塗著那塊地方已經半小時了，但是恕志源眼拙，這幅畫看起來跟半小時之前真的毫無差別。

  
  
「看起來好像是某種宗教放送。」水院站在他身後喃喃的說。

  
  
已經連續好幾個禮拜天下午，王室都會直播宰鎮畫畫的過程 _(天佑吾王、這的確是個能讓全體國民增進藝術素養的好節目。)_ ，這個直播沒有聲音，是王室為了平息群眾對於王子遭軟禁在宮廷的指控而設立的，看來直到大選開票結果公佈為止，內務府是打算隔絕王子發言的一切機會。

  
  
數週前、那個驚天動地的直播讓王室徹底對王子失去包容與耐性，因為版權屬於梁駙馬的公司，而且嚴格來說YG也沒有拿它來做為商業用途，內務府無法要求刪除此影片。剪輯版上載到YouTube以後，已經有逼近億次的瀏覽數，還被翻譯成各種語言，連入鏡的WINNER也經歷了音源逆襲 _(在直播裡教王子唱上次的主打歌。)_ 與眾多綜藝邀約 _(大家都非常好奇王子待在宿舍的那三十分鐘有啥趣事。)_ ，總之引起了社會極大的迴響，可惜事件的主人翁因為又再次犯下王室“不可干政”的天條 _(明目張膽的煽動共和派支持者去投票。)_ 而從此消失在公眾面前。

  
  
志源也再沒見過宰鎮本人，內務府完全拒絕了他的求見 _(甚至連中殿也拒絕接見他。)_ ，他極度需要看到活生生的宰鎮，所以就算是這種無聊的畫畫，他也是看的感淋涕泣。

  
  
昨天、首爾街頭一場主題為“Vote for Prince”的遊行才和平落幕，不過並不是所有反響都是友善的，這段時間不斷有保王人士積極的私下運作著，志源已經接收到許多擁王派要求合作推翻宰鎮的繼承權的邀約，他心想這一切實在是太搞笑了，這些老古董幾個月前還視志源為眼中釘肉中刺，現在都把他當救世主了呢！ 

  
  
他的心裡只有一個想法： _“一定有什麼是我能做的。”_  
  
  
「攝影機已經架好了。」水院平平的告訴他。

  
  
志源起身走到另一個房間，經過水院身邊時他拍了拍水院的肩膀：「謝謝你、如果你因此被開除的話，我相信梁女婿的公司可以收留你的。」

  
  
「哥、我非常樂意在YG這家公司待到退休為止。」水院回答：「以一家上市公司而言，它的公關部門簡直是廢到令人髮指，我迫不及待要去大加整頓了。」  
  
  
「呃⋯我本來是想說你可以當練習生學個五六年，然後在四十三歲做為偶像出道的⋯」  



	15. Chapter 15

「歐巴、你有訪客。」成勳身著西裝、披著黑色大衣回到二公主府邸的時候，被允智在門口攔住：「但是我希望你能先看看這個。」

成勳才點開影片就感到非常驚訝：「這是多久以前的事？」

那是約半小時前志源接受一家網路新聞平台專訪的畫面，成勳感到一陣雞皮疙瘩立起來，因為一看就知道這是場突襲，而且絕對沒有經過內務府的同意。

「各位好、我是殷志源，最近我發現大家好像都遺忘了我這個元祖王室廢柴，為此我感到相當的不滿意，所以我決定今晚要把“國民混蛋”的稱號奪回來。」畫面裡志源面無表情的說。

「在此我要向所有韓國國民坦承，我⋯殷志源侯爵，是個雙性戀者，而且在過去的幾個月期間，準確地說是我卸任攝政王以後，我與李宰鎮王子是一對戀人的關係。」

記者此時發問：「殷閣下、請問您有任何證據可以證明你與王子的關係屬實嗎？」

「我沒有、因為他目前遭到宮廷限制自由，當然無法證實我的話，我的手機裡也沒有半張他的照片，只有一些他幫我畫的素描的翻拍照片，那也不能算是什麼證據。」志源誠實的說：「另外、我深知自己臭名遠播，也不用賭上我的爵位發什麼無聊的誓詞了，只是各位可以想想，身為王室繼承順位的下一人，這樣的謊言對我本身可說是毫無好處⋯」

「唯一有邏輯的解釋是，我是一個為愛癲狂的男人，這也是他教會我的⋯」志源在座位上稍微往前坐了一點，專注的看著鏡頭：「只有用心靈，一個人才能看得很清楚⋯真正的重要東西不是用眼睛可以看得到的。」

「請問您接受專訪的原因是想要公開向宮廷喊話結束王子受人身自由限制的現況嗎？還是你要聲明自己也支持王子之前向公眾公開的政治理念呢？」記者接著問。

「考量到兩周內即將來臨的投票日，首先、我希望宮廷至少能在選舉結束後讓他重獲自由⋯可是我無意公開我的政治傾向，我認為本次選舉的重點議題已經因為王子先前的發言而受到相當大的影響，事實上可能是模糊了焦點⋯除了王室存廢議題以外、可能有更多需要國民關心的東西，可以列入諸位投票時的參考。」

「我只是想提醒那些不管是宮裡還是宮外所有想對他不利的人，抱歉、當你們想對付他的時候，你們對付的人就是我，當你想幹掉他的時候，下一個要面對的人也還是我，只要君權神授的原則一天不從憲法裡被刪掉，你們就擺脫不了我，我可不是什麼誤入宮廷的小白兔，我玩這種權力遊戲已經四十年了，而且我還挺過了各位千方百計地想要除掉我的二十年，你們大可以放馬過來。」

最後他說：「各位可以想一想，要不就是放我們倆自由，要不就是跟我這個無賴繼續玩下去，你們可以自己決定要走哪一條路。」

記者最後問了：「侯爵閣下，請問您這麼說是在暗示王室將王子與您除名嗎？」

「我無所謂⋯」志源挑了挑眉：「我確實不配做一個王族，而宰鎮⋯是這個宮廷配不上他。」


	16. Chapter 16

成勳才看完志源堪比核彈的毀滅性發言之後，就與在屋裡等待的人照了面，是國會第二大黨的黨主席，相對於執政黨目前採取對王室存續議題冷處理的態度，第二大黨可說是一直佔據著擁王派的先鋒，從頭到尾打著堅決捍衛王室的理念，不過這次選舉更特別的是，此黨宣稱日後要修改王室繼承規則為非長子繼承制，所以看到這位主席的出現，成勳也不難猜到他是要來幹什麼的。

他快步走進去，連正眼都不瞧主席一下，砰的一聲坐在椅子上，翹起二郎腿：「有什麼話就快說吧⋯」

這位主席與成勳的父親還有那麼一點點遠親的關係，想必是用了很多門路才能這樣直闖公主府邸與侯爵見面，或是二公主的故意放行？總之他馬上滔滔不絕地開始遊說侯爵在選舉的最後一段時間內結為同盟：「既然王子與殷閣下都已經不管王室戒律公開發言企圖影響選舉結果了，閣下您應該也不能再有所顧忌，您應該要為了全體國民站出來奮鬥，我們有義務保持這國家的核心價值⋯請您務必三思，若您可以與本黨合作的話，未來本黨一定會在您的繼位之路上全力支持。」

主席見成勳低垂著頭沒有反應，又更激動地說：「閣下，請您務必三思，難道您會樂見國家落入兩個死玻璃的手裡嗎？請您三思啊⋯ 」

成勳原本低著頭玩弄手上的戒指，當他聽到那句“死玻璃”的時候，他不悅的抬起頭來，對主席比了個中指：「你媽媽沒教過你說話要放乾淨點嗎？我就是你口中的那種“死玻璃”。」

他沒等主席從他剛才出櫃的言論裡回過神來，起身抖了抖肩上披著的大衣，用他最具“王室風範”的傲慢口氣說：「你可以退下了⋯」然後自己先走了出去。


	17. Chapter 17

這次國會的選舉、被視為是一場“王室的信任vs不信任投票”，執政黨經歷了空前的挫敗，一般人認為主因在於在選戰過程中刻意淡化或閃躲王室存廢的議題，意圖對保王及反王之民眾雙面討好所致。倒不是說這個策略不行，基於其長期執政的優勢且高滿意度的民調，維持現狀似乎最能鞏固其主要支持者的票源，可惜他們忽略了民眾求新求變的想法，也低估了本場選舉中青年選民翻倍的投票率與其所帶來的連鎖效應，總之他們在驚險萬分中仍保有了國會最大黨的地位，卻已不再佔據過半的席次。而原本的第二大黨、也是在選舉中搖起保王大旗的政黨，席次則落後於主張廢除王權的新興政黨，整個國會的版塊已經重新洗牌。

選舉結果出爐之後，劉黨魁立刻召開記者會向支持者致上歉意，且向全國民眾承諾，將組成聯合內閣，以及開始輪番拜訪此次選舉中席次大增之各個新興政黨，以尋求更多的對話與溝通。所以後續開出的新內閣名單，不但是歷代平均年齡最年輕的內閣，亦打破原來門閥政治獨攬權力的局面。

王子與侯爵雖然沒有顛覆這個國家，但是什麼東西已經發生了，也許可以說是這個國家開始翻轉的契機⋯

「王子殿下、陛下昭見您。」

宰鎮在月餘的軟禁之後，第一次離開寢宮，內務總管把他引到了一間病房，在那裡等著他的人有志源、成勳、以及他們兩個人共同的舅舅。

宰鎮一臉快要哭出來的表情：「國王爺爺駕崩了嗎？」

志源連忙安慰他：「喔、沒有的事。」他伸長手走過去摟著宰鎮的肩膀：「國王爺爺⋯退休了，現在已經在前往濟州島度假的路上了，中殿奶奶也一起去了。」

「來、跟新的國王陛下行個大禮吧!」志源引著宰鎮走到電動輪椅前，跟坐在上面的前王子⋯也是現任國王行禮。

輪椅上的國王動也不動，或是說他基本上只能轉動他的眼球讓精密的儀器依據瞳孔的方向捕捉他望向前方螢幕顯示的字母，一個字母一個字母的拼出他想說的話。

「平身吧。」這三個字大概就用了半分鐘、才從擴音器裡面用電腦的聲音發出來。

金內務總管往前踏了一步：「陛下已頒布第一份聖旨，內容是恩准三位日後不用向他跪拜。」

「那你剛剛為什麼不早講！」志源吼著說。

總管無視了侯爵，他輕觸手上的遙控器：「這是第二份聖旨。」電腦開始發出機器音：

「志源、宰鎮、還有成勳，你們這三個小屁孩，我老爸終於明白，與其把國家交給能跑能跳、喜歡被人捅屁股的小鬼，不如交給一個能安份待著、且腦袋清醒的大人。」

「哼、這些是我騙你們的，那個懦夫、看到選舉結果就擔心自己要是在死之前就被人趕下台會太沒面子，就自己先逃走了，還想把我一起拖下水。」

「我從還是個受精卵的時候，就注定要繼承王位，這六十年來我一直是合法的儲君，在國家徹底被你們幾個笨蛋毀滅之前，只要我還有一口氣在，我憑什麼不能過過當國王的癮，畢竟這就是君權神授的遊戲規則，所以我堅決不同意在退位聲明上簽字，況且我連筆都拿不了、是要怎麼簽名？」

「但是我還是需要有人幫我拿國璽蓋法案，幫我牽著凱特王妃的手在國宴上跳舞，Fuck、真是太便宜他了。你們三個就先自己打一架，再告訴我誰要負責當我的傀儡吧、傀儡的傀儡，哇、好棒棒的職業。」

「我說完了，打這段話竟然花了我一小時，真是他媽的浪費時間。」

電腦沉默了約三秒，又說：「你們覺得我可以打敗霍金、成為世界上最有名的漸凍人嗎？」


	18. Chapter 18

他們想用猜拳來決定，第一把下去成勳就贏了另外兩人，他又叫又跳的跑出去：「耶！我是受神祝福的男人！」

宰鎮本來想拗成三戰兩勝的，志源阻止了他：「算了、我當好了，起碼我是我們當中最聰明的。」

宰鎮乖乖的附和他：「對啊、畢竟你比我們多活了一兩年！」

志源告訴宰鎮昨晚他用秘密線路與總理通話，明年會有一場王室法走向的公投，總理謙卑的懇請志源如果認同人民才是國家的主人，那在民眾用選票正式的自行表態之前，請志源想辦法讓王室的每一個成員都保持緘默。

「我很有自信的告訴他你只聽我的話、拜託你不要打我臉。」志源對宰鎮說。

所以志源又變成了攝政王，第一件工作就是為舅舅辦個風光的登基大典，宰鎮建議他：「你是三軍統帥，不如從軍隊裡借幾個人？」

所以他們從軍隊裡把BigBang都叫來了，當然還有一等功臣WINNER _(名字還取的真好！)_ 、宰鎮喜歡的女團Black Pink，連Sistar都為了這場盛事重新同台演出。

宰鎮讓他”釜山賣車的朋友”跟一票各國使臣一起坐在第一排，在德哭著對他說：「親故、我就知道中學時我沒有白白幫你送報紙⋯」

攝政王子搬進了宮裡，因為太怕鬼了，志源每天晚上都會跑去找宰鎮，宰鎮喜歡在志源早上刷牙的時候問他自己今天該配左手的這條領帶、還是右手的這條領帶：「陛下說我必須穿著整齊才能去晉見他。」

「接了個新工作就了不起了喔？」志源深深嫉妒舅舅有辦法叫宰鎮把衣服穿好。

「我還有車貸要付啊！而且陛下是個很棒的模特兒，他從來都不會亂動。」

志源知道宰鎮已經沒必要跟他一起被困在這王宮裡了，他暗自感謝舅舅能讓他覺得住在宮裡還算可以，也暗自祈禱宰鎮能在他們開心的被民眾用選票趕出去以前，能夠畫完國王的肖像。

他相信就算以後不住在王宮裡，王子跟王子還是能幸福快樂的永遠在一起⋯


	19. 尾聲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發生在第十八章結束的三年後，依據公投結果王室將還權於民，國王即將退位，攝政王一方面正忙於執行王室解散的準備工作，另一方面⋯最新通過的一個法案也影響了攝政王與王子的未來⋯

在德在元旦的深夜裡聽到按門鈴的聲音，他看了一下時鐘，已經是一月二日的凌晨一時了，打開房門他看到Tony站在玄關，在德問：「哥你訂了宵夜嗎？」

「沒有啊！」Tony回答。他們在討論的當下門鈴又響了幾次，看來門外的人很沒耐性。

在德從門孔裡看到宰鎮的臉：「他是怎麼知道我住這裡的？」門一開看到志源也在：「喔⋯難怪。」

等他們都坐在客廳的時候 _(Tony沒有，他在廚房裡鼓搗一些用便利店商品混搭出來的食品⋯呃⋯試驗品，準備要招待客人。)_ ，在德說：「你想買第二台車啦？也不用半夜來我家按門鈴吧！」

宰鎮從兜裡掏出那張從網站下載的表格給在德看，志源說：「他想回故鄉登記，還想搶第一個，你們兩位可以幫忙做證人嗎？」

在德接過來看了看，他請Tony順便拿支筆過來，一邊簽名一邊嘲笑王子與攝政王：「真的是有夠迫不及待的你們⋯」

那張表就是讓他們等了又等的民事伴侶登記表，幾天前志源才在御書房裡用國璽蓋章通過的法條，呃⋯其實通過這法條的是國會啦！攝政王只是橡皮圖章而已，不過他自己感到超級無敵光榮可以成為在上面蓋章的元首的。

新法在公佈後於新的年度正式實施，昨天元旦是國定假日，志源跟宰鎮先是在宮舉行的新年升旗典禮，接著攝政王發表元旦演說直播給全體國民，然後所有王室成員一字排開在防彈玻璃後跟聚集在宮門外現場的數百名群眾揮手，也是被志源暱稱為“裝成可愛動物供人觀賞”的活動。

宰鎮越過志源看著成勳熟練且放鬆的向粉絲們揮手比心，以及前方第一排壯觀的賞鳥級大砲姑娘們因此泛起的一陣陣啪啪啪啪啪啪自動連拍快門聲，他稍稍往志源那邊靠了一步：「哥、跟我一起比個心吧！」

志源忍著大過年罵人的衝動，表演了一個如何咬牙切齒同時面帶微笑的表情：「你小子不要太過分啊！」

「我們應該把握僅剩的機會做一些粉絲服務。」宰鎮指的是人群中一群顯目的舉著彩虹旗跟“攝政王(愛心)王子”手幅的民眾。

志源笑著說：「包括那幾個粉絲嗎？」他指著其中一群高舉著 _“攝政王請跟我再婚！”_ 或是 _“長公主請答應吧！”_ 橫幅的男粉們，確定那幾個男生因發現被志源看到而開心的大叫或大跳的時候，抓過宰鎮的手在眾目睽睽 _(包括電視機前與網路上的數百萬觀眾)_ 之下跟王子來個熱吻⋯

所以那天晚上國宴結束以後他們倆就翻牆出宮了 _(志源表示：我操這牆真的很高啊！)_ ，水院秘密的接應他們 _(這位YG新職員表示畢竟內務府可不能炒我第二次了！)_ ，把宰鎮的車從公主府開過來讓宰鎮能一路直奔釜山，志源還不忘帶著藍芽喇叭在一路上跟宰鎮玩猜歌遊戲，然後發現王子挺會猜的 _(宰鎮表示我之前可是常常去卡拉ok唱的！)_ 。

所以他們在三更半夜拜訪了在德，畢竟宰鎮下面毛還沒長齊的時候就認識在德了，找他當證人也是合情合理，而且在德正好跟Tony同居中，一次就蒐集到兩個簽名。

志源接過那張紙，他的視線在對面的兩個人之間轉了轉：「宰鎮有多印一張表格出來，你們兩位要不要順便一起⋯我跟宰鎮可以當你們的證人。」

「呀！我們是分房睡的！」Tony的臉變得超紅的。

他們從在德與Tony家出來，得到了一堆Tony贊助的便利店食物。「外面很冷的，別著涼了。」在德說。來到附近的戶政事務所前的時候，那邊已經有兩個帳篷了，宰鎮拿出水院放在後車廂的帳篷開始搭起來，志源因為沒有露營的經驗基本上就是在旁邊遞零件的份：「哎呀、這麼辛苦跑來釜山結果排第三個，應該在首爾排就好。」

「在首爾排隊的話我們很快就會被找到的。」宰鎮頭也不抬的快速作業，不一會兒就都搭好了，果然以前跟外甥們去野外玩的經驗很有用。

這時另外兩個帳篷裡的人也跑出來看看第三名是誰，兩對都是女生，宰鎮乾脆也不進帳篷了，就直接在外面跟人家聊天起來。比較年紀大的那一對是昨晚十點鐘左右過來的，幾年前就在荷蘭辦過婚事了，也在美國用試管得到一個孩子：「很想趕快在韓國登記，這樣兩個人都可以成為孩子法律上的母親了。」她們還拿出手機給王子看看今晚寄放在朋友家的小孩的照片。

第一名是比較年輕的一對，她們跨年夜就來了：「我們用手機看了跨年晚會的直播，沒有錯過王子殿下您帶領大家倒數的時候，把麥克風甩出去的那一幕喔！」真是那壺不開提那壺，宰鎮羞的想找個地洞鑽進去。

他們幾個人邊聊天邊用小瓦斯爐煮了一點泡麵，宰鎮拿出Tony給的火腿跟大家分著吃，後來他們還是在帳篷裡小睡了一會兒，志源醒來的時候才六點多，天還一片黑，外面又多了三四對排隊的伴侶。宰鎮也不睡了，他又開始拿著Tony給他的餅乾一路發下去，有人想用手機拍他，但是看到志源一臉不悅的在後面盯著就有點怯步，宰鎮說：「你可以拍沒關係，但是等我們辦完登記再上傳到網路可以嗎？因為我們是偷溜出來的，你洩漏了我們在這裡我們會很麻煩的。」

好在這些同志情侶們都頗能諒解攝政王跟王子走到這一步也是不容易，所以只開開心心的拍了一些合照：「我們會修好圖再上傳的，畢竟兩位也有點年紀了⋯」

七點鐘左右宰鎮已經把帳篷收拾好了，十幾個人在寒風裡連早餐都沒吃，這時候排第一的女孩開始唱起了歌：「Oh Love～為什麼這麼晚才來呢～」左左右右的情侶們一一加入了合唱，他們就這樣在唱著唱著直到太陽升起，直到越來越多同志伴侶跑來排隊。

八點多的時候戶政事務所的職員跑出來先發號碼牌，他看到攝政王跟王子之後嚇到腿軟，問志源想不想先進去裡面待著，雖說全國連線的戶政系統要九點鐘才會開啟，先待在建築物裡至少比較不會著涼。

「不用了、你就做好你該做的事吧！不用給我們特權。」攝政王酷酷的回絕了。

他們等到九點戶政事務所正式開門，然後又進去裡面等前兩對伴侶完成登記，因為其中一對同時辦理收養孩子的手續，又多花了一點時間，等到輪到他們的時候已經又過了半小時，職員親切地為他們服務：「雖然有表格就行了，但是如果兩位想在這裡吻一下、還是交換一下戒指也是可以的。」

志源說：「謝謝了，我們暫時不想要在公開場合接吻。」昨天後來他也挺後悔幹嘛在鏡頭前發神經病，現在整個網路上都是攝政王跟王子bobo的表情包。

「我們也沒有戒指。」宰鎮說：「志源哥不會因為沒戴國璽出門，就不是國家元首！那些都只是物質的東西而已。」

沒多久以後他們領到新的身分證，在配偶欄有對方的名字的那種，宰鎮說他知道哪裡可以吃到不錯的早餐：「我們轉一轉再回首爾吧？」太久沒來釜山了，宰鎮有點捨不得回宮。

「我們出來很久了，宮裡估計已經發現我們翹班了，吃完早餐就趕快連絡他們吧！」志源在走回車上的路途中一直牽著宰鎮的手：「對不起啊！現在沒辦法馬上去蜜月，接下來幾個月會超級忙碌的，要忙著清點與分割王室財產與國家財產，陛下、太上王跟太后娘娘出宮以後的府邸要裝修也是我們該幫忙的，王室解散的時間表都訂好了，不趕快動作可不行呢！」

「沒關係。」宰鎮說這話的時候稍微捏了捏志源的手：「我知道哥你很辛苦，蜜月等我們搬回汝矣島以後再說吧！」

「那你有沒有想去的地方？」志源好奇的問。

「我想去濟州島，去我們第一次見面的海灘。」

「嗯、沒問題。」

「然後我們再去我們第一次一起喝咖啡的那家店。」

「嗯、好啊。」

「可以住上次我住的那個地方嗎？同一個房間。」

「喔、行啊！」志源想那裡是單人床，不過如果是宰鎮要的，他都可以配合。

「我可以在那裡再幫你畫一張畫嗎？」

「嗯、沒問題。」

「說好了喔！我要畫你裸體的那種⋯」

「呀！！李宰鎮！！！」


End file.
